Treasury
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Clan War and Star Bonus loot is greatly protected inside the Treasury. Increase Treasury capacity by upgrading the Town Hall and through Clan Perks." ---- *'Summary' **The Treasury safeguards bonus loot from Clan Wars, Clan Games and Star Bonuses. **Treasury capacity is determined by Town Hall and Clan Perks levels, not by Clan Castle Levels. **It's the safest place to save up bonus loot until you are ready to spend it, unless the resources in your storages are already enough (or almost enough) to reach the cap. Only 3% of loot stored in the Treasury will be stolen if an attacker completely destroys your Clan Castle, and if it's not destroyed in an attack the attacker will not steal any loot from it at all. **You can view your stored loot by tapping "Treasury". From here you may also collect the stored loot. **The stored loot will be moved to their normal associated storages. This action can not be reversed. If the loot in the Treasury exceeds the available room inside a storage the excess will remain in the Treasury. **The player can earn 5 stars in multiplayer battles that earn you a loot bonus every 24 hours (exact period is a little shorter). The loot star bonus is stored in the Treasury. ***Stars obtained from Clan Wars do not count towards the Star Bonus. ****After the March 2016 Update, revenge attacks counts toward the Star Bonus. ***If all five stars are not achieved in a single day, they are carried over to the next. ***The Treasury was added in the 8.116.2 update. **The Treasurer achievement (formerly named Spoils of War) can be achieved by collecting certain amounts of Gold from the Treasury. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A substantial amount of loot can be earned each day just for earning five stars in battle. It will give you a certain amount of resources depending on your league. ***This can be easily achieved in lower leagues as many abandoned bases still have their Town Hall outside their base. ***One can make Dragons more worthy to use as the star bonus can negate the high cost of the Dragons. **Higher leagues give bigger bonuses. Try to balance your possible bonus with a league you can still be competitive in. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Treasury is a safe way to store resources, as very little can be stolen. Keep it there until you need it! **You don't need to protect your clan castle too much, since little of the resources can be stolen. ---- *'Trivia' **If you quit a clan of at least level 2 and cause the treasury capacity of at least one resource type to drop below the amount you currently hold, the resource over the capacity won't be lost, but the treasury is considered full of that resource type, and unless you collect or get raided, any more of that resource type you gain into the treasury will be lost. ***If at least one resource type in the Treasury is full (or over full due to quitting a level 2 or higher clan), a keyhole symbol with red background will appear above the Clan Castle. **The Treasury is not subject to loot penalty. This means players of higher Town Halls can still steal a flat 3% of a player's Treasury. Star Bonus Daily five star bonuses increases with each progressive league promotion with Dark Elixir rewards available after Gold III league. Clan Games If you choose Resources from Clan Games, the amount is a certain percentage of the Treasury capacity. Treasury Resource Capacity Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Home Village